OS d'une shipper acharnée
by Ashline Galloway
Summary: Will & Drew. Jason & Reyna.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Un petit One-shot sur le couple Drew/Will, parce qu'ils sont tous choupinous... Je crois que j'ai pété un câble, là... Enfin, depuis un bon moment vu que j'ai écris ça il y a pas mal de temps...**

* * *

J'étais tranquillement avec mes frères et soeurs au terrain d'entraînement pour le tir à l'arc. Il faisait beau, tout allait bien. Mais... Quand j'ai vu le groupe d'Aphrodite arriver au loin, j'ai compris que j'étais mal. Très mal.

**- Will, c'est ton tour !** m'a lancé Nathan.

J'ai soupiré. Franchement, tenter d'apprendre aux "Aphrodite" à tirer à l'arc, ce n'était pas la chose la plus cool que l'on pouvait faire à la colonie. En fait, c'était même tout en bas de ma liste. Les "Aphrodite"... Toujours à se plaindre qu'ils se sont cassé un ongle, que les flèches n'ont pas de jolies couleurs... Enfin bon, puisque c'est mon tour de diriger l'entraînement, il faut que je le fasse. J'ai entendu Lucy et Nathan rire de moi, et tous mes frères et soeurs se sont dirigés vers le terrain de basket.

Piper (la conseillère des "Aphrodite") s'est approchée de moi avec un petit sourire triste aux lèvres, comme si elle s'excusait pour ses frères et sœurs.

**- Je n'ai amené que des volontaires, tu sais** (comme si ça allait me réconforter, ils restaient des "Aphrodite"). **Et... Drew est là aussi. C'est... préoccupant.**

Glups. Drew ? Elle ne participait jamais à aucune activité, contrairement à Piper, ou avant, à... à Silena. Si elle se bougeait, c'était qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Et on va dire que les idées de Drew sont loin d'être toujours pures et innocentes... Mais, même si j'avais une CPG (une Catstrophe Potentielle à Gérer), il fallait que je donne ce cours. Surtout que Drew était un peu spécial à mes yeux. Mais c'était franchement trop bête... Un fils d'Apollon, et une fille d'Aphrodite, quel cliché...

**- Bon, je vais distribuer les arcs, je commence. Qui est gaucher ?**

Après avoir compté leur nombre, je suis allé chercher arcs et carquois, puis je les ai distribués. J'ai tâché de ne pas regarder Drew dans les yeux lorsque je suis passé devant elle, mais j'ai aperçu son petit sourire mutin. Ca n'augurait décidément rien de bon.

**- On va commencer par viser la cible là-bas.**

Je devais dire qu'ils y mettaient plus de bonne volonté que d'habitude. J'étais vraiment en train de me dire que tout n'allait pas si mal se passer, lorsque...

**- Wiiiill ? Tu peux venir ?**

Drew. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, sans attirer l'attention pendant plus de quelques minutes. Je l'ai rejointe, avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'excitation, et de résignation. Elle n'avait même pas tirer une flèche, vu l'état de sa cible et la quantité de flèches dans son carquois. Quand je me suis trouvé près d'elle, j'ai inconsciemment bombé le torse. Pas trop, mais assez pour que je sois mis en valeur. Je savais que c'était bête, mais Drew était la plus jolie fille que je connaisse.

**- Que se passe t-il ?** ai-je demandé.

Drew m'a fait la chose qu'elle fait habituellement à tous les garçons. Elle m'a détaillé de la tête aux pieds pendant de longues secondes, avant de revenir avec plus d'insistance sur mon visage. J'espérais que je ne me trahissais pas en rougissant.

**- Tu sais, Solace, dans le genre blond, t'es plutôt sexy...**

Drew s'est collée à mon torse, et m'a jeté un regard sans équivoques. J'ai entendu les rires de ses frères et soeurs derrière moi. Et, même si la moitié de mon cerveau s'est mis sur pause, l'autre me criait que j'étais en train de perdre totalement pied. Je me suis ressaisi, et j'ai (pas trop brutalement) repoussé Drew, qui a paru légèrement déçue.

**- Hum, merci, Tanaka.**

Wôw. Difficile de faire plus séducteur, dans le genre réparti pourrie. Gêné, j'ai passé une main dans mes cheveux blonds ondulés, avant de tourner les talons, laissant mon cours en plan. Je suis allé retrouver mes compagnons sur le terrain de basket. Ils avaient tous un sourire idiot au visage. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas raté un miette de l'échange. Lucy, une de mes soeurs, s'est approché de moi, et, singeant Drew, s'est collé à moi, déclarant d'une voix suraigu :

**- Wiiiiiill, tu es siiiii séduisaaaaaant...**

Tous les autres ont éclaté de rire.

**- Lucy, je sais que tu te réserves pour Connor Alatir, pas la peine de t'entraîner sur moi, il me tuerait.** ai-je répliqué.

Lucy a viré au rouge pivoine. Les rires ont soudainement redoublé, et cette fois, je me suis joint à eux. Mais j'avais beau en rire, la comédie de Drew m'avait touché. J'avais espéré pendant un quart de seconde, avec ce petit éclat dans ses yeux... Je secouais la tête. Pas la peine de nourrir de faux espoirs.

* * *

Comme, en plus, j'étais un chanceux, j'étais de garde ce soir-là. Je me trouvais aux abords de la forêt, accoudé au pin de Thalia. Peleus, notre dragon, était parti monter la garde ailleurs. J'avais tout mon temps pour réfléchir. Depuis que, il y a quelques années, j'avais donné la chasse à un Drakôn, les gardes de nuit ne m'effrayait plus. Même si, à cette époque, Lee était encore là. Lee Fletcher, mort pendant la bataille du Labyrinthe... Il était à la fois mon grand frère préféré et mon meilleur ami. Il me manquait. Et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être un aussi bon conseiller que lui. Ce qui m'a amené à ma principale réflexion.

Moi, Will Solace, conseiller de bungalow d'Apollon, j'étais tombé amoureux de la pire des filles d'Aphrodite. J'aimais les traits asiatiques de Drew, ses yeux bruns, son sourire, lorsqu'il était sincère. Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit une allumeuse de première. J'avais envie de hurler de frustration. Tout le monde sait que les Apollon sont impulsifs, et là, j'étais prêt à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main,...

**Scraaac !**

Je me retournais, tout en bandant mon arc, prêt à... Drew. Cette fille avait le don de me prendre par surprise. Elle avait marché sur les branches mortes tombées au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

A la Colonie, il était interdit de sortir la nuit, à part pour relever les guetteurs. Vu que Drew portait un débardeur, un mini-short en jean et des baskets en toile, je me doutais un peu qu'elle ne venait pas monter la garde.

-** Je ne sais pas**, a t-elle commencé d'une voix rêveuse.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, et m'a fait baisser mon arc. Je restais tout de même sur mes gardes, avec méfiance. Drew était la reine des coups bas.

**- Regarder les étoiles ?** a t-elle continué.

**- Alors tu n'es pas au bon endroit, les arbres bouchent la vue, et...** ai-je voulu répliqué.

**- Il suffit de grimper !**

Avant que je n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher, elle s'est accrochée aux premières branches du Pin, et a commencé à monter. Résigné, je me suis contenté de la suivre, en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle me rendais dingue... Dans tous les sens du terme. Drew s'est finalement assise sur une branche élevée, et comme elle n'allait sûrement pas changer d'avis, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'imiter, en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Nous sommes restés longtemps sans un mot. J'ai trouvé ça étrange de sa part. D'être assez sportive pour grimper, et de rester muette. Drew me paraissait bizarre, changée. Mais pas forcément d'une mauvaise façon. Ça ne la rendait que plus séduisante. Inexplicablement, j'a remarqué qu'elle se tenait tout contre moi (ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire). Drew avait dû se rapprocher petit à petit.

-** Tu as froid ?** ai-je demandé.

Drew a hoché la tête, sa peau était parcourue de frissons.

**- Tiens.**

Je lui ai tendu ma veste teddy, qu'elle a acceptée avec un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Lorsqu'elle l'a enfilée, je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait horriblement cliché et romantique. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

**- Aller, viens, on descend**, lui ai-je proposé.

J'ai ouvert la marche, sautant lestement de branche en branche, et je suis arrivé en bas bien avant Drew. Celle-ci peinait à descendre. Arrivée sur les dernières branches, elle a glissé.

**- Drew !**

Je me suis précipitée vers elle, et elle s'est raccrochée à la première chose qui venait. Autant dire mon cou. Comme j'étais plus grand qu'elle d'au moins 10 centimètres, je devais me pencher pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Will, je...**

Cette fois je rougissais pour de bon. Pour ne pas vous mentir, je tenais Drew dans mes bras, elle avait les siens autour de mon cou, et nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**- Tu... tu vas sûrement me trouver stupide, mais...**

Drew s'est haussée sur la pointe des pieds, et a déposé un baiser sur mon nez. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, avec une petit lueur amusée, et j'ai cru que j'allais me liquéfier. Mais j'ai tout de même trouver le courage de douter d'elle :

**- Drew, arrête de te moquer de moi.**

Elle sentait la cannelle. C'était tout ce que mon cerveau acceptait de comprendre.

**- Mais...**

**- Donne-moi une preuve**, l'ai-je défiée.

Mais je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai embrassée. C'était un baiser fougueux, un baiser un peu désespéré, un baiser quoi. Drew s'est écartée, les yeux brillants.

**- Exactement**, a t-elle répliqué.

Je me suis penché vers son oreille, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose qui l'a fait rougir encore plus. Drew m'a souri. J'étais hypnotisé par ses lèvres. J'attendais un signe divin, qui m'indiquerait que j'allais me faire casser la figure par sa mère ou mon père. Mais non. En même temps, Aphrodite et Apollon étaient certainement en haut de l'Olympe, en train de nous regarder à la télé en mangeant des chips, et en pariant.

J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. D'être avec qui je voulais. Avec Drew. On pouvait résumer ça très clairement.

_Je t'aime._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jeyna

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Reyna.

Elle tente de rester impassible face au regard bleu perçant du garçon face à elle. Il semble sonder son âme. Elle tente de se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur la petite cicatrice qu'il a au-dessus de la lèvre, par exemple.

- Et quel âge as-tu, Reyna ?

- 12 ans.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ces chiens ?

- Ma mère me les a offerts.

- Je vois. Qui est ta mère ?

- Bellone.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui pose toutes ces questions ? Le garçon sourit. Il attrape la main de Reyna.

- Je m'appelle Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle famille.

A l'issue du vote, Octave prend la parole, visiblement déçu.

- Veuillez applaudir notre nouveau prêteur, Reyna, fille de Bellone.

Reyna a les larmes aux yeux. Elle les ravale rapidement, pour garder son masque froid et implacable. Etre prêteur à 14 ans, c'est sûrement un record. A côté d'elle, elle sent une main prendre la sienne, pour la tirer vers le haut, pour montrer qu'elle a gagné. Jason. Ils descendent tous les deux de l'estrade. Ils vont porter les affaires de Reyna à la maison des prêteurs. Ils sont désormais voisins.

- Je suis content que tu ais gagné, et pas Octave. Tu me voies sérieusement diriger avec lui ?

Cela arracha un rire nerveux à Reyna. Elle ne veut pas y croire. Tout est irréel. Tout est si effrayant. Elle cache ses émotions sous un petit rire niais.

- Tu as réussi, Reyna !

Jason la prend dans ses bras, et lui plante un baiser sur la joue. Elle se sent rougir. Ça vaut bien toutes les félicitations du monde.

- J'ai peur.

Jason s'écarte. S'agenouille. Les larmes montent aux yeux de Reyna, et cette fois, elle les laisse couler librement. Devant lui, elle peut. C'est le seul qui la connaisse. Qui ait pris cette peine, de chercher à savoir qui il y a derrière ce masque.

- Je fais attention à toi, et à ce qui t'arrive, Reyna. Tu comptes pour moi, tu sais ?

Reyna relève les yeux, et soutient son regard, même si elle déteste pleurer. Elle ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse à Jason. Il se relève, et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Reyna. Il est plus grand qu'elle.

- Ils vont tous se moquer de moi. De nous.

Il essuie doucement les larmes de Reyna. Cette tendresse lui donne envie de pleurer de plus belle. Elle sait qu'elle n'est qu'une gamine qui rêve au prince charmant, et qu'il la considère comme sa petite soeur. C'est insupportable.

- Tu es forte. Tu es une guerrière. Et personne ne se moquera de toi tant que je te protégerais. Je te le promets.

Reyna esquisse un sourire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas être une soeur d'adoption. Elle veut être plus.

- Je te crois, fils de Jupiter.

Elle le prend dans ses bras, pour le remercier. Et murmure sans qu'il l'entende "Je t'aime".

- Très bien, Octave, si tu n'as pas plus d'informations, tu peux disposer.

- Et pour ma... proposition ?

- Nous en débattrons demain au Sénat.

Elle lui lance un regard sans appel. Aurum et Argentum se mettent à grogner sourdement à ses pieds. Octave part sans demander son reste. Après quelques longues minutes où Reyna reste appuyée sur son bureau, elle se lève, et sort. Il fait déjà nuit noire. Tous les légionnaires dorment depuis longtemps. Mais Reyna n'est pas n'importe quel légionnaire. A 16 ans, elle assume seule la direction de la légion, poste prévu pour 2. Elle rentre dans un bâtiment qui semble bien trop grand pour elle seule. Elle essaye de ne pas y penser. de ne pas voir la porte close face à la sienne. Reyna rentre à l'intérieur, ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle s'y adosse, glissant à terre. Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains.

Une musique se diffuse dans la pièce, comme un énième coup de poignard dans le dos.

_It's getting late, and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight._

Reyna est trop jeune. Trop petite.

_What would my head be like, if not for my shoulders or without your smile._

Elle a presque l'impression que les autres sont en train, petit à petit, de l'oublier.

_May it follow you forever, may it never leave you._

Mais pour elle, c'est tout le contraire. Plus le temps passe, et plus elle voit son sourire, ses yeux. Il ne la quitte jamais vraiment.

_So don't leave me to sleep all alone, _

_May we stay lost on our way home..._

Cette fois, c'en est trop. Reyna fond en larmes, toute seule. Il avait dit que tant qu'il serait là, rien ne lui arriverait. Mais il n'est plus là pour la protéger. Reyna doit être forte. Alors qu'il est parti, envolé. Et espérer qu'il retrouve la route pour rentrer à la maison.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être plus brisée que maintenant ?

Elle croit entendre un rire cristallin qui lui rappelle quelque chose. Une conversation dans des jardins, à l'autre bout du pays... Reyna se relève, pantelante. Elle fait quelques pas hésitants. Elle s'accoude à la fenêtre, et regarde les étoiles scintiller.

_It's getting late, and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight..._

- Où es-tu, Jason ? Rentre vite.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je finis toujours par diriger seule ?

La voix de Reyna se brise. Jason. Puis Percy. Et Frank, qui finit par refuser ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle pousse un soupir. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle n'a même pas le droit à une fin heureuse, comme les autres. La reine doit finir seule.

- Je ferai mieux de me vendre à Octave, ça irait plus vite.

Reyna termine de s'habiller. Elle ne met ni son armure, ni sa cape de prêteur. Seulement son tee-shirt pourpre et un jean. Elle est lasse de tout ça. Soudain, elle entend du bruit dans l'entrée.

- Je suis rentré !

Ce... cette voix... Reyna fonce jusque dans l'entrée pour rejoindre...

- Jason.

Il est là. Il est vraiment là. Avec un grand sac posé à terre à côté de lui. Elle se tient droite, fière, implacable. Elle a mis assez de froideur dans sa voix pour en annihiler toute émotion. C'est lui. Il est là. Sans Elle.

- Reyna !

Il la serre dans ses bras. Elle ne comprend pas son enthousiasme. Il avait l'air si... distant, lorsqu'il est revenu la première fois. Malgré tout, Reyna ressent le besoin irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras. Pour être sûre.

- Je suis de retour à la maison, dit-il.

Il s'écarte légèrement d'elle, sûrement en sentant que son tee-shirt pourpre orné de l'inscription SPQR est mouillé.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer dès que tu es là ? demande t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas disparaître un an, et de ne pas laisser une gamine de seize ans diriger 200 soldats romain, plus toute une ville ?

Un nouveau sanglot brise sa voix, alors qu'elle se souvient de toute la détresse qu'elle accumulée pendant un an. Elle avait fini par croire qu'il était mort.

- Je suis désolé.

Reyna le repoussa brusquement.

- Quoi ? Le grand Jason Grace, désolé ?

Elle arrive à esquisser un petit sourire. Jason éclate de rire. Reyna essuie ses larmes d'un revers de main. Il est là. Elle se fiche de savoir pourquoi. Il est là, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

- Non, c'est vrai ! se reprend Jason. Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine.

- Pas autant que moi.

Jason s'approche d'elle, un sourire narquois collé au visage. Reyna ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Alors quand il se pencha vers elle, elle commença à paniquer un petit peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses lèvres sur celle de Reyna, et qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle s'arrête de penser. Elle se sent rougir. Jason s'écarte d'elle, reprenant son souffle.

- Je... je suis désolé...

- Deux fois dans la même journée ? Là, ça devient vraiment bizarre.

Mais elle se colle à nouveau à lui, lui murmurant à l'oreille "Moi aussi". Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
